Margarita Mix Up
by Tjay M
Summary: *Shenny Cinco de Mayo Challenge with MyOwnStar* The music was far to loud, he had to do something about it, however things rarely go as planned. Rated M.


Title: Margarita Mix Up.  
Rating: M or X (Depending on what site you're reading this on.)  
Pairing: Sheldon/Penny  
Warnings: Smut, Fluff.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT this is just for entertainment.  
Beta: MyOwnStar and Chylea3784

The Challenge: Shenny Cinco de Mayo challenge with MyOwnStar and myself.. The rating is up to you. Below are the challenge words and actions as written by SunnyCritus10 that must be worked into the story. GOOD LUCK.

Challenge words: sombreros, margaritas, tequila, mariachi, guacamole and maracas

Required actions: wearing a sombrero, playing the maracas, drinking a margarita (virgin or alcoholic), making or having fresh guacamole made.

Early Season 2. No Leonard/Penny history. Sheldon gets her first!

X

4A was void of life except for one lone physicist sitting at his laptop, trying to concentrate on the work in front of him, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. He tried to block out the noise and focus on the words in front of him, but the thumping of the loud bass beat was starting to get to him, stifling his thoughts.

This wasn't just any ordinary 'Penny playing loud music' night, to which he would have already gone over and ensured she turned it down… No… Today was May 5, Cinco de Mayo, the day the Mexican people celebrate their independence from the French Government. Across the hall were at least thirty people, all drinking, and from the smell lingering in the air, partaking in the use of cannabis.

He would never admit that confronting a large group of intoxicated individuals terrified him, so he opted to go with the excuse that it was because of his respect for the holiday for which the celebration occurred. He returned his attention to the Word document in front of him, and he was now severely regretting leaving his noise canceling headphones at the university. With Leonard having a coitus dry spell, he assumed they would help him concentrate at work, and they did, but now he really needed them and they were so far out of reach.

A part of his brain was screaming for the noise to end, like a throbbing stab wound to his brilliance, but another part was screaming just as loud, 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em'. That's when a genius idea stuck like a bolt of lightning. He would attend the party, feigning a change of heart, join in the festivities, and then turn the music down himself; afterwards he could return home and finish his work.

With a renewed purpose, he pushed himself away from his computer desk and made his way to the door leading to Penny's apartment. The music was pounding louder which each step closer. It was with an exasperated sigh that he reached for the doorknob.

His blue eyes scanned the scene in front of him before he even took one step out of his doorway. Wolowitz was standing near the elevator next to an unimpressed looking dark haired woman with a drink in his hand and… the most horrendous oversized yellow and green sombrero adorning his head. It reminded him of the time he had returned to Texas and his friends came to bring him home and Wolowitz had showed up in the ridiculous red cowboy hat, only this was far worse. Now, Sheldon wasn't a fashion expert, but he knew that this sombrero was a crime against fashion in every possible way. He thought Penny, being Miss Fashion-ista, would have put a stop to such an object even coming near her home. She disappointed him.

A young couple had taken to sitting on the stairs that led up to the fifth floor, and while they hadn't resorted to coitus related actions, giving the woman's intoxicated appearance and the way the young man held on to her arm, they would be soon. On the opposite sides of the door stood a group of giggly girls; Penny was not a member of the group. Sheldon by-passed the activity in the hallway and crossed over to the open door into 4B. The music grew louder with every step closer he took.

Penny's living room was packed with people, and the mess of empty cups, spilled drinks, and forgotten plates was strewn across any surface that wasn't being used as a seat. The decorations were loud and colorful, and streamers hung from a variety of surfaces. There were even margarita glasses filled with small Mexican candies. He scanned the throngs of people looking for the stereo, but was disappointed when he found it was band set up in the corner. He scowled as he scanned over the slightly tanned band members. They weren't dressed in typical Mexican Cinco de Mayo apparel but appeared to be of the heritage.

An odd sound hit his ears, and at first he thought it was raining, but that couldn't be it. He turned his head towards the noise and found a very drunk Koothrappali dancing in a small group with a pair of maracas in his hands, shaking the maracas in time with a rhythm that was in his head. Sheldon shook his head at the sad display of the Indian man making a fool out himself. This was the very reason Sheldon didn't care for drinking.

He spied Leonard on the teal colored couch with a bottle of tequila in his hand and a saddened look on his face. Sheldon speculated he had been rejected by Penny first and then every other girl he hit on after that. Sheldon could only assume tht was the reason, since Leonard no longer bothered to mix the clear and bitter liquor. However, he wouldn't know for sure because he was in no mood to inquire and be subjected to Leonard's sulking.

He continued to scan the party looking for the hostess of the evening. It didn't take long to find her in the tiny space. Penny was sitting at her kitchen island, looking just as sullen as Leonard while dipping nacho chips into guacamole and taking sips of a blended drink out of a cup. Sheldon made his way through the crowd of people until he was standing across from the blonde haired waitress.

"Hi Sheldon," Penny greeted unenthusiastically. "You should try the guacamole I made this afternoon, it's pretty good," she pointed out as she dipped another nacho into the green dip.

"No, thank you," Sheldon replied as he eyed her up and down. She looked upset about something; he wondered what it could be. His eyes darted behind him at the ongoing party, however the only other one sharing Penny's look was Leonard. This was more evidence that something had gone on between them. "Do you have any Diet Coke?" he asked when he returned his attention to her. He could tell she wanted some comfort but found himself unsure as to what social protocol was.

She had a thoughtful look her face for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "I don't think so. I had a case, but I'm pretty sure it got used as mix for everyone's drinks. I got some margarita mix though," she offered with a defeated smile as she pointed towards the blender half full of a green mix.

"Is there alcohol in it?" he asked cautiously as he moved to sit beside her on the stool, his eyes narrowing as he shifted his gaze between the blended mix and Penny. She shook her head as she picked up another chip, avoiding his gaze. "Seriously, Penny? You know how I feel about-"

Penny feigned surprise and said, "You don't trust me, Moonpie?" She popped the chip in her mouth with an uninterested look crossing her features as she tried to hide the sly smile trying to burst to the surface. Of course it had alcohol in it! What was he thinking?

"Of course not," he announced in his usual matter-of-fact tone. He kept his gaze on her as she grabbed the blender and refilled her glass, and then grabbed the bottle of Vodka and added a splash of the strong liquor. "And only my Meemaw calls me that," he added.

"I couldn't afford enough booze for everyone so I bought the margarita mix and told everyone to BYOB," she explained when she found him staring at her. She offered him a small smile as she took a sip of her now extremely strong drink. Despite his declaration of not trusting her in terms of the alcohol content of the margarita mix, Sheldon decided to believe her anyway and grabbed a red solo cup and poured himself a glass. She laughed as she watched him eyeing up the drink, even lifting it to his nose and smelling it before taking a small sip. Knowing he had never tasted the virgin version of this drink before, he wouldn't be able to tell it was a _very _slutty margarita.

"What does BYOB mean?" he asked innocently.

"Ha! Bring your own booze, silly! So what made you change your mind and come over here?"

"I came to turn the music down. However, I was unaware you had a live band performing." He shot her an accusatory glare as he took another small sip of the slightly sweetened drink.

"Oh yeah, the drummer works with me. He's a cook and Mexican, so when he heard I was having a party he was so down to bring his band to play. And he's not charging me anything, for promotional purposes, isn't that so cool?" she explained with a small laugh. "And they know how to play mariachi style. I mean, I told them they could, but it wasn't expected from them. So far they played one song."

"Interesting," Sheldon replied. "Do you know where mariachi gets its name-" he started before Penny abruptly cut him off.

"Look at Raj trying to make out with that girl." She pointed to the scene with a small giggle as she picked up another chip.

Sheldon looked in the direction she had indicated but found Leonard staring him down with narrowed eyes. Now Sheldon was certain something had transpired between him and Penny. Sheldon wasn't as clueless as he pretended to be when it came to social cues, but he truly didn't care what others' problems were; why should he, they rarely cared for his. Penny was exception to this; she cared. She sang soft kitty to him.

Penny noticed the staring match going on between the two men who were across the room from each other and let out a defeated sigh. She would tell Sheldon what happened afterwards. She could tell the party was starting to die down now that most of the booze was gone and the throngs of people was slowly starting to thin.

Sheldon refilled his drink. It wasn't until he took a sip of his newly topped off margarita that he realized was starting to feel a little off, with a slightly dizzy and giddy feeling. Leonard finally pulled his stare away from the taller physicist and stumbled across the hall. The sound of the door slamming echoed over the louder music of the band. Sheldon looked over at Penny with a confused expression.

"He got drunk and came up to confess his love for me…. At first it was sweet and cute, but when he said he couldn't wait to finally have a hot girlfriend to rub in everyone's faces, well, yeah…."

"Penny you should know Leonard's attraction to you has always been physical," he stated without looking at her, his attention now on the people slowly leaving the party. Most were barely able to walk without the assistance of a friend or the wall.

"Everyone's attraction to me is physical," she muttered in reply before downing the rest of her drink. "What else is there to be attracted to?" The defeated tone in her voice was apparent as she refilled her drink, and added an extra splash of Vodka so Sheldon wouldn't figure out his drink was spiked. She couldn't deny that the extra Vodka splash helped to drown out the depression she felt coming on.

"Well," Sheldon started, blinking away any nervousness he was experiencing just then. "You're a nice person. You help others, even when they don't deserve the help. Your social skills are remarkable, and you're genuine. That's proven to be a rare trait these days. I would think those to be attractive qualities that surpass your beauty," Sheldon answered, trying to maintain the same even tone he spoke with anything else. He reached out with a shaky hand and patted her on the shoulder.

"Thank you, sweetie," she replied, offering her first real smile since he had arrived. She took another swig of her over spiked drink.

The music finally came to a stop and the band began to pack up. Sheldon was debating if he should return to his apartment since his original goal had been attained, even if it hadn't happened as he'd planned, but something inside was telling him to stay, at least until he was sure she was in bed.

The band didn't really stop to chat to the slightly depressed looking couple sitting in the kitchen; they just offered a simple smile, a wave and a, "See you at work, Penny!" as they left. The rest of the guests left with them.

"Dear lord, look at the mess!" Sheldon exclaimed as he looked around the now empty and very messy apartment. His eyes flicked back towards the blonde sitting next him but her focus was on Sheldon. Her green orbs stayed focused on him as his OCD took over and he started picking up the empty cups and discarded plates.

Penny watched him as he straightened up, still in shock over his words. She was starting to see the whacky guy next door in a whole new light. He was the first guy to ever tell her she was more than a pretty face. Just because she knew guys wanted her because of her 'pretty face' didn't mean she necessarily liked it.

She downed the rest of her drink and got up from her perch to help him clean. However, she found standing a slightly more difficult task then she expected. She stumbled and fell over on to the floor with a 'thud'. Sheldon set down the stack of plates in his hands and strolled over to her, extending his arm to help her back to her feet.

"You've consumed too much alcohol," he stated matter-of-factly. She accepted his help, grasped his arm and held on as he pulled her upright. He wrapped his strong arm around her back and let her lean on him. As he carried her along, he walked towards to her bedroom at a slower pace than normal.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she buried her face into his side, her face was flush with embarrassment. She inhaled his fresh scent. He must have showered not long before coming over, but she was too intoxicated to pin point what it smelled like; all she could say for sure is that he smelled great.

She was essentially clinging to him at as they stumbled into her bedroom. He tried to set her down gently on the bed, but she had other plans. Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her, forcing him to land on top of her and let out a small 'oomph' as they bounced on the mattress.

"Penny…," Sheldon's voice trailed off when he felt her lips moving over the skin on his throat. He could feel his face burning up at the contact. This was all new territory for him but it felt so good he was sure he didn't want it to stop. Her warms hands moved to rub his sides before raking down over his cloth covered back. "Penny, I should go-" he stuttered against the vanilla scent of her blonde locks.

"Stay." Her murmur was accompanied with feather light kisses trailing up his neck. Her lips ghosted over his ear, which turned out to be a sensitive spot for crazy Dr. Cooper. She giggled when he shivered under her touch. She tugged at the hem of his shirts and pulled them up enough for her to slide her hands over his bare flesh.

"We shouldn't-" He tried to pull back but found his resolve slowly slipping away.

Penny pressed her mouth against his in a soft kiss. "Stay with me, Sheldon," she whispered when she'd finally pulled away. She took advantage of the opportunity and pulled both of his shirts over his head. The motion wasn't as fluid as she would have hoped. She ran her fingers over every inch of exposed skin in carnal movements just to watch his body react to her touch. Sheldon groaned against her throat, his hot breath sending shivers racing through her body.

When she captured his lips a second time, he kissed her back. He was awkward at first but followed her lead, moving his mouth against hers tentatively. He parted his lips, letting her tongue coax his into a sensual dance. One hand tangled itself into her blonde locks while the other moved to cup her breast though the layers of fabric.

It was Penny's turn to groan as his fingers worked over the sensitive skin. His hands ducked under her shirt and moved it up out of the way, before his fingers focused on the hardened bud, teasing it with a gentle, albeit awkward, touch.

Penny pulled at the clasp on his belt. It took a second before she felt it loosen. The button and zipper weren't as easy with his erection straining against the fabric. He pulled back slightly and looked at her with worried eyes, and she remembered this would be his first time and suddenly she felt bad. His first time should be a special experience. She made her decision swiftly and let her hands slip into his khakis, kneading his member through the fabric of his underwear. He was bigger than she had ever expected him to be, and it saddened her a little to know she wouldn't get to feel it inside of her tonight.

She rolled him over to onto his back and hovered over him. "I've never done-" Sheldon started with a blush painting his face.

"Don't worry. We're not going all the way. But you made me feel special tonight, so I guess I'm just trying to return the favor," she informed him. This seemed to relax him a bit. She pulled his pants down over his hips and let them rest around his ankles. Leaning over him, she planted light kisses around his navel, her hand caressing the solid bulge hidden under the final layer that separated them. Sheldon's breathing hitched as her lips trailed southward, his briefs soon joined his pants.

Sheldon gasped when her lips trailed over his arousal now exposed to her. Without his briefs, his member rested against his stomach almost touching his belly button. She moved down and kissed up his thigh, letting her hair sweep across his sensitive flesh while her tongue worked the junction where his torso met his hip.

She pulled away and repeated the process on the other side of his body. He moaned when Penny finally wrapped her slender fingers around his base, she glanced up at him to find his blue eyes focused on her. She shot him a sly smirk before lowering her lips to the tip. She took his head into her mouth and let her tongue swirl around the tip while her hand stroked him. Penny quickened her pace, slowly taking more of him in her mouth as she bobbed her head and twisted her hand. She was surprised when she felt Sheldon's hand tangle into her hair.

He groaned with each flick of her tongue and each downward sweep of her lips. Even with one of her hands on his hips he couldn't stop himself from thrusting upward into the wet heat of her mouth. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure of her motions take him over. He felt his body reacting as he came close to orgasm.

Sheldon tugged at the blonde locks. "Penny… I'm… gunna… oh, God." He groaned, his Texan accent shining, as his release washed over him, his seed spurting out just as she pulled her lips away and finished him with her hand. Without a word, she moved away from him and grabbed a tissue to wipe away the sticky mess from her hand and off his body. "What about you?" he asked softly.

"Don't worry about me, sweetie, tonight was all about you," she replied with a soft smile. She was proud of herself for not taking Sheldon's virginity while heavily intoxicated, even if in that moment she wanted nothing more than pounce on him.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now…," Sheldon announced, looking over at her with those innocent, childlike blue orbs.

"You can go home or you can stay, but I'm probably going to crash," Penny offered, not really wanting to kick him out, but at the same time, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable and force him to stay.

"Oh, okay." Sheldon turned his legs over the side of the bed and pulled his pants back up. "Penny… could we do this again in the future?"

"I don't see why not," she answered as she crawled under the covers. Her head was starting to spin now that she was lying down and staring up the ceiling.

He picked up his shirts and quickly dressed. "Well, thank you. I see why people make such a big deal about coitus now." He made his way to her bedroom door but paused looking over his shoulder at her.

"And that was only a blowjob. The actual act…it does feel pretty great."

"Good night, Penny," he whispered as he shut the door behind him.

X

Thanks for reading. Please Review. Also check out MyOwnStar fic!


End file.
